team random stuff: ponies and furrys
by Ice assassin Ace
Summary: blu sniper and red solider hate ponies, red spy is a trolling doggy style dude and i forgot to think about what bronys and furrys say about this
1. Chapter 1

**sup ice assassin ace here to give you guys a story**

One day at 2fort the red scout was running around hitting the blu solider with his baseball bat and capping the Intel a lot but then the blu sniper ran in to a teleporter that the blu engineer made. He then ended up in blu engineer's room that had my little pony things all over the place, sniper was pissed off at the my little pony things as he then yelled "fucking pony shit is gay" that made blu engineer come in a yell at blu sniper. Sniper did not care just like pewdiepie does when it comes to barrels as engineer then shot sniper in the head with his shotgun "don't dis applejack" he said after that sniper then respawned at the spawn room. Sniper pissed off as a black man just got out of the respawn as he then got backstabbed by the red spy who was fucking the blu pyro who turned out to be a girl who is also the great and powerful Trixie but had hands and boobs and gavie a good blow job. Red spy just finished fucking Trixie aka blu pyro he then backstabbed her coz he is a troll and a sexy troll at that but blu sniper who spy killed came up from behind and stabbed him in the head he did not have to but spy is a fur fag and sniper hates fur fags but most of blu and red are bronies and fur fags coz he belives in coke and more drugs. Then blu pyro ripped blu snipers dick off and gave it to medic who was twilight sparkle that likes to eat dick coz she makes out with rainbow dash who no one cares about coz she is gay. Red solider ran out of red base and then rocket jumped in to blu base as he yelled "I hate ponies and furrys" just as he stopped saying that all of blu (but not blu sniper coz he hates ponies and furrys) ran up to him and killed and ate him the last thing he said before dieing was "your all gay troll face" all of blu was mad then red scout ran past them with the intel and then said "I got your pony porn dumb ass" he then shot the blu pyro in the face with his force"o"nature but then got punched to death by the blu heavy who was princess celestia. At red base the red scout respawned then he ran out and then pulled out some drugs and had them as he ran fast as sonic he jumped over celestia who came out of blu base to try to kill red solider coz he had her playboy mags scout then slapped her ass after jumping over her then he grabbed the Intel and ran back in to red and won the game. Red spy then made out with Trixie and killed her again coz he is a dick face cock sucker who love lots of cum.

**that was chapter one so get reddy for chapter two**


	2. Chapter 2 assholes

A new day at 2fort red got a new medic coz the old medic slapped raritys ass so the new medic who is from new Zealand and his name is Connor.

Connor then turned up at red base and got his medi gun and came out of red base and started to help red solider fight the blu team "lets fuck some noobs" red solider yelled as he got up and got put on fire by trixie

Connor then tossed his bonesaw at her only for it to hit the red spy "sorry mate" Connor said as the red spy died then trixie grabbed Connor and slapped him and then slammed him on the ground and she started to take a shit on Connor.

that sent Connor back to spawn with spy who was mad red spy then kicked Connor in the nads Connor then ran out of the spawn and jumped on celestia's back and tried to toss her but she may look slim but she is one fat slut bitch woman who eats lots of cake

she then sit on Connor's face Connor then died again coz her ass is like as fat as the big show. Connor then came out of spawn only to run into celestia as she was getting humped by the red spy she then came on him spy then got tossed into a wall by her cum and he died Connor then stabbed celestia in the face with his bonesaw but twilight sparkle (the blu medick) run in and saw Connor stab celestia Connor then took her cake and started to eat it. twilight then stabbed Connor with her horn Connor then slapped her with his cock. Connor then ran away from her and started to eat cupcakes (oh my god) he then died and reswaned at red base then he ran up to red sniper and took his gun and then snipered all of blu team but then twilight tossed a brony grenade at Connor he then kicked it to Sparta and then ate a fluttershy doll and pooped it out on blu base but blu sniper became the red sniper and twilight sparkle becam the blu sniper. Red sniper then sat in his room and fapped to pics of gradevior pokeporn and started to do pot he then got up and snipered fluttershy (like a fucking pro) then blu tried to kill him but Connor gave him a uber so he then fucked them up in a epic way that made chuck Norris happy but then saxton hale came in and killed red sniper coz saxton hale makes out with princess celestia. so they started fucking but Connor hit them with a bat grenade but saxton got mad and redly to attack but got blocked by discord who opened up some chaos but then pinkie pie jumped on his back and started beating up discord but both got flattened by the connormobal but before he could back it back to the ice cave, peter griffin jumped out of a tv and took a ak-47 from out of his ass and blow Connor away but he ran out of bullets and ran away coz Robocop came and saved then day, this is the silly showdown of random things, good guy, bad guys, and farts as you can't see and only one can live but it's not call of duty, saxton hale took a bite out of Robocop just like how ice assassin ace took a bite out of some ice cream and then discord came back coved in a tire track but scout jumped and landed on his back but Connor was injured and trying to get steady then peter came back with a dildo but something got his leg and he tripped coz spiderman got them with his web and he saw saxton sneaking up from behind and he grabbed for his gun but it was gone Connor shot and he missed and scout hit it away with his fist and he did a double jump as peter tried to fart jump but they slammed into them salves and got hit by a Sparta kick, this is the silly showdown of random things, good guy, bad guys, and farts as you can't see and only one can live but it's not call of duty, luna shat herself as from the moon came nightmare moon who delived a buck that could blow someone up into the balls of spiderman who fall on the ground as Connor turned in to ice assassin ace but nightmare moon saw through his cheap suit and then landed a kiss on him (that knocked him out unit the end of this song) and a lot of people turned up and got killed by her, a fight raged on for a day the champ stood and the rust looked up nightmare moon eating a dead celestia , this is the silly showdown of random things, good guy, bad guys, and farts as you cant see and only one can live but its not call of duty "mah dick hurts" Connor said as he got up only for nightmare moon to run up to him and kiss him, Connor then forgot what to say and ended up getting hugged by her, so he then said "how about you team up with queen chrysalis and fight me and john cena in a tag team match" nightmare moon then replied "ok big boy" (Connor is 6"2 when nightmare moon is 8"6)

skip to the big day

Connor, cena, nightmare moon and chrysalis got in the ring as red spy told them the rules

"No kissing"

"No rape"

"No ball garbing"

"Connor can use a baseball bat"

"Fight"

Red spy got out of the ring as cena got killed by nightmare moon Connor the hit the 619 on chrysalis and pined her for the 3 count Connor then ran away as nightmare moon started to rage coz she lost so she then killed red spy and made a cupcake out of him.

Connor then turned back into ice assassin ace and started to put up this chapter

**Hi ice assassin ace here sorry for not uploading for a long time but had things to do (like play team fortresss 2, timesplitters, pokemon) and I hope you like the big chapter I did today also a shout out to silver shot (or is it silver shots) and everyone who has read my fan fic also if you read this fic can you comment flames are ok (what the fuck are flames? Also I need help on** **lemons) also connor is my dude **


End file.
